vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouga Akizuki
|-|Ryouga Akizuki= |-|Destroyer Maxwell= |-|Devil of the Eclipse= |-|Devil of Maxwell= |-|Personal Ataraxia= Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher | High 3-A | High 3-A Name: Ryouga Akizuki, Demon Maxwell Origin: Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Imaginator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze things at temperatures down to Absolute Zero), Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transformation, Shockwave Generation, and can breathe in space with no consequence | Flight, Matter Manipulation (Can affect and destroy any physical aspects on a molecular level), Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can erase any phenomenon that exists under a binary principle) | Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability (At the cost of temporarily sealing the use of his other powers, Ryouga is capable of becoming immune to any physical phenomena in the universe including the force of countless black holes crushing him simultaneously), and Resistance to all-natural and supernatural damage | Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Able to take on both Apollo and Alexander on both separate occasions; the former of whom is able to destroy a multi-story building and the latter is able to take down skyscrapers, melted a tank in one blow that can generate this much power), Can ignore conventional durability by destroying matter with Absolute Zero temperatures | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Much stronger than his Bright Form) | High Universe level (Becomes an “infinite microcosm” equal to that of a universe and is able to draw upon infinite energy) | High Universe level (Defeated Olfyreus, whose Bright Form alone remained vastly superior to Ryouga’s Zero Infinity form. However, Ryouga was unable to kill Olfyreus permanently due to the latter’s reincarnation power) Speed: Supersonic+ (Even the weakest Imaginator can break the speed of sound, can run at a speed of 1000 meters a second) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew to the Stratosphere and back in a second in his fight with Rei, kept up with Orffyreus who even at base form alone is thousands of times faster than any Imaginator who can break the speed of sound) | Speed of Light (Capable of reacting and fighting against Zero Infinity form Olfyreus, whose body in that state is made up entirely of elementary particles that allows him to move and fight at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class, likely higher | High Universal | High Universal Durability: Large Building level (Able to take Alexander's blows, who can topple skyscrapers down with his attacks) | At least Large Building level, likely higher | High Universe level | High Universe level Stamina: Infinite (Imaginators do not need to eat or sleep and fight on indefinitely even while in space and without tiring while using astronomical amounts of energy with their attacks) Range: Standard melee range. Extended range with abilities | At least the same | Universal | Universal, Multi-Universal with hax Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Bright * Bright Form - Destroyer Maxwell: The first form of Ryouga Akizuki as an Imaginator. This form doesn’t grant much of a physical change on him, gaining a pair of mechanical gauntlets as the only change to his body. ** Fire and Ice Manipulation: When active, Ryouga gains the ability to lower the temperature down to absolute zero with his right arm. This ability proved sufficient to completely nullify an energy blast whose temperature exceeded tens of thousands of degrees Celsius and scorched the surrounding environment without making contact. His left arm allows him to generate exceedingly intense fire similar to the energy blast above that can turn a tank into molten sludge with a single blow. Ryouga is able to use these abilities interchangeably and invoke them simultaneously as necessary. Shadow * Shadow Form - Devil of the Eclipse: Ryouga’s second form, in which he gains more additional mechanical parts on his legs as well as the addition of mechanical shoulders and wings, possibly granting him flight capabilities. ** Eclipse: While in this form, Ryouga is able to undergo a phase transition that causes a light to generate from his left arm whenever he attacks, causing a difference of very high and low temperatures to go back and forth between two states to the point of affecting and destroying all that comes his into contact with his hand. All physical and energy attacks are destroyed by manipulating temperatures above or below what they’re able to withstand, obliterating any matter in the crossfire. As a result, it is virtually impossible to harm him with conventional attacks. It is also a potent offense tool, destroying the matter that makes up the physical forms of any who enter this ability’s range. ** “Understanding of All Things”: In this form, Ryouga is recognizing and analyzing any phenomenon of creation to the point of being able to recognize its “original appearance” and then cancel it. This is made possible due to all phenomenon and creation following a binary system of one and zero. With this, he is able to influence virtually any phenomenon in three-dimensional space, influencing countless events at once by “unfolding their appearance” and stabilizing space in the process. Things such as activity and inactivity, movement and coming to a halt, are subject to the heat element that Ryouga controls. Zero Infinity * Zero Infinity- Devil of Maxwell: The third and final form of Ryouga as an Imaginator. Ryouga becomes fully armored from his previous two forms, covering nearly his entire body except for his head. In this state, he becomes his own universal law, a concept in the form of a machine god whose law cannot be overturned through brute force unless one were to destroy the whole universe and its internal laws, along with granting him resistance to outside effects such as matter and space-time manipulation, and can normally only be broken if one can equal or surpass the power of his law. Ryouga himself has reached an existence of that of an “infinite microcosm” equal to a whole universe, where he is also capable of drawing upon infinite energy, unlike the previous two forms. ** “Understanding of All Phenomena”: Ryouga is able to understand the universe in the form of a binary system of one and zero. Since all phenomenon can be described in terms of two states (i.e. existence and non-existence, alive and dead), Ryouga can perceive these individual phenomena and cancel them, putting whatever he has seen and destroyed into a state of “zero”. Whether it be an energy attack or a black hole, all phenomenons will be erased by Ryouga. ** Control of Active Energy: At this state of his power, Ryouga can recognize all of the active energy in the universe and is able to manipulate it. Through this, Ryouga can create a star tens or thousands of times bigger than the earth's’ sun and have it explode as a giant supernova. This ability even applies and extends to other parallel universes. * Zero Infinity- Personal Ataraxia: A power formed from Ryouga and his friend Ray working in unison, creating a powerful armor form known as Ataraxia, where the former has achieved a state of mind and firmness. Arguably his most powerful state, he is able to fight evenly against Orffyreus, who is a being capable of matching his Zero Infinity form earlier with just his Bright Form and possessing his own Zero Infinity state that is vastly superior to his previous two forms. In this form, he is able to repel attacks that move at the speed of light and can manipulate probability to such an extent that his attacks cannot be dodged by those able to move at such speeds. ** Territory of Parallel Worlds: With his friends Ray’s powers, Ryouga’s powers were able to go beyond the extent of his own world, extending into parallel realities and granting him access to four-dimensional space-time. Although he was initially incapable of destroying Olfyreus due to the latter extending himself throughout reality at a rate faster than Ryouga can erase him with Eclipse, Ryouga’s newfound power allowed him to extract the probability of Olfyreus's defeat, death, and subsequent destruction from another universe. In doing so, he is able to impose that outcome on his own universe to make it reality, thus making all subsequent events align for Olfyreus's defeat. Key: Bright Form- Destroyer Maxwell | Shadow Form- Devil of the Eclipse | Zero Infinity- Devil of Maxwell | Zero Infinity- Personal Ataraxia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3